The begining, the middle... and a silly end.
by TeahWeah
Summary: Ron's in love with Hermione, and Hermione is in love with Ron too, by all means, the start of a relationship is on it's way
1. Early morning

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, unless I am JK Rowling!  
  
It was early in the morning, 5 AM to be exact. Ron was lying on his four- poster bed, staring at nothing but the blank ceiling. Ron thought this was rather weird, he usually went back to sleep if he suddenly woke up. Neville was snoring louder than ever, Dean couldn't stay put on his bed, Seamus was breathing from his mouth since he's got a bad cold and Harry was just sleeping soundlessly on his four poster bed. Ron yawned again and again but he still couldn't to sleep, he was thinking of something, something he never thinks of before.  
  
"Good morning!" Ron said dully later that morning during breakfast. Ron was lucky that it was a Saturday. He looked at Hermione who was reading a book and went a little fresher than before, and then he sat next to her. Ron was still tired; he laid his head on the table. "Ron," said Hermione politely, "please don't lay your head on the table, where are your manners?" Ron grinned a cheeky grin, "OK, Hermione," he said and sat normally.  
  
Fred and George raised their eyebrows and looked at Ron who didn't argue a little bit. Harry was amazed himself that he stopped eating his porridge. The three of them move their heads towards each other, "Don't you find it weird?" George whispered, "Ron just followed Hermione's order without arguing!"  
  
"I think he's gone mad," Harry whispered, "and I mean. really mad! Ron doesn't obey crazy manner rules especially not from Hermione!" The three of them break up from the argument with a little plan that Fred wanted to do.  
  
"Ron, you look tired," Fred acted, "rest your head on the table, my little brother." Fred gave a polite smile to Hermione who looked at him from the top of her book.  
  
"No," Ron said pouring a jug of pumpkin juice into Hermione's glass, "Should I lay my head, Hermione?" Ron looked at Hermione like a 3 year old asking their mother for a lollipop.  
  
"No, it seems like you don't have manners, Ron," Hermione answered, her head buried under the book she was reading.  
  
"See! I shouldn't!" Ron said, now acting like a real, "Do you like boys with manners, Hermione?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Ron," Hermione replied, finally taking her face out of the book and she gave a small smile at Ron. Ron smiled back at Hermione and raised his eyebrows at the boys. Fred, George and Harry looked at Ron with a confused impression.  
  
"Ron. do you have an eyebrow infection or something?" George asked.  
  
"No I don't! You wit!" Ron hissed angrily.  
  
Fred rolled his sleeve up his hand with anger, "Oi! You're the wit!" he hissed under his breath, "You were the one who cried when you saw a spider in the cookie jar, you were the one who breaks the rules to get your self out of trouble, you were the one stupid enough to ask Fleur Delacour out to the Yule Ball, you were the one."  
  
"Fred. Fred," George whispered politely.  
  
"You were the one who got angry when your toy broomstick was broken, you were the one who-"  
  
"FRED WEASLEY!" a girl's voice shouted. Fred stopped talking and looked behind him and saw his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, "Hey, Angelina, how very corking to see you, my love," Fred smiled.  
  
"George invited me here to make you stop talking," she said with a smile and a giggle, "so stop it"  
  
"Yeah, plus, what ever you said just now was true except the toy broomstick part. it was your toy broomstick, not Ron's"  
  
"Oh. I did?" Fred asked, "how embarrassing! Ron, you idiot!" Fred blamed Ron.  
  
"He's not an idiot! He's just excessively dense!" Hermione hissed. Everyone looked at her and she went bright red on the face and buried her face under the book again. 


	2. Hogsmeade, The place where it all happen...

Hermione decided to go into the library. She was reading this love novel she got back in a Muggle shop. She's been enjoying each and every thing in the book. Harry and Ron left Hermione alone, reading the book.  
  
"But it's a Saturday, she should spend today with us," Ron whined.  
  
Harry glared at Ron, "something's fishy about Ron," he thought. Harry smiled at Ron, "Hey, Ron... do you like someone?" Harry asked with a sneaky face.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Ron replied, "I don't like anyone... oh don't tell me about Fleur! Puh-lease, just in case you don't know, Harry that was last term!"  
  
"No! Not at all, sorry for that," Harry smiled still with a sneaky impression and Harry nodded.  
  
`Hermione was still in the library around fifteen minutes before the trip to Hogsmeade. "I'll get her," Ron told Harry, "why don't you just go on ahead with Ginny, I'll take care of Hermione" Ron ran off and left Harry with Ginny. "Your brother has been acting weird, you notice that, Ginny?" Harry said and Ginny nodded and they both went off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot!" she gasped, "I'm late for Hogsmeade!" Hermione ran out from the library. "Miss Granger, you know better than to run in the library,"Madam Pince called out at her. "Sorry," Hermione mouthed and started to walk very fast. Hermione managed to pass the door to the library safely. She looked behind her, in case Madam Pince was angry with her and suddenly, she found herself on the floor, because she just bumped into someone. That someone is of course, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione stammared, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you," Ron answered, "I was just about to call you... you know, go to Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione smiled and Ron grinned, "That is very nice and indeed, very sweet," Hermione said, "Thank you, Ron." Hermione went scarlet on the cheek. The two of them started to walk towards the door. They didn't say anything, nothing at all until, "Hermione... can you hear that?" Ron said suspiciously pointing to a door to a class. "What? I can't hear anything" Hermione replied, "You heard something, Ron?" Hermione looked at him full of fear. "Let's go in," Ron said. Hermione followed Ron closely behind. Ron opened the door to the classroom and went in. Hermione went in also and found nothing in the room. Ron reached the door to the classroom and closed it.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"Err... I don't know... what the hell... what the... oh dear, what told me to... Goodness, what is happening to me?" Ron said, seems like amnesia struck him. Ron was about to open the door until Hermione stopped him. (Ooh! here it comes lol) "What?" he asked. "Leave it like that," Hermione smiled. Ron let go of the doorknob and looked at Hermione. Just as he was about to say anything, Hermione put her finger to Ron's lips. Ron went silence and before he knew it, his lips have touched Hermione's lips.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the class opens up, Ron and Hermione broke up from their kiss and there, stood Fred. "PIG MADE ME DO IT!" Ron stammered pointing the window. Fred raised his eyebrow and gave a curios impression. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Fred said.  
  
"Since when have you been speaking US slang, Fred?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.  
  
"As long as I knew of," Fred answered, "Now, what have you two been up to? Ah... sneaking up on the teacher, eh?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other giving the 'Bless! -He-didn't-saw-what-we-were-doing' impression. "Oh... we were... practicing," Hermione answered, "Ron need to... err. practice his levitation skills... so, I'm helping him out." Fred gave an impress facial expression. "Never knew you got the brain, Ron," Fred said, "The brain to study, still in there after all... aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Oh yes... we were about to... until... yes, we are," Ron said, giving up since he can't make things up. Hermione glared at Ron and Ron shrugged. Then, the two of them started to walk out of the class.  
  
Ron and Hermione met up with Harry later in three broomsticks. Harry was with Ginny, drinking their Butterbeer. "Hello," Hermione said sitting next to Ginny. Ginny took a sip of her Butterbeer and waved at Hermione. Next to Ginny were a few sweets from Honeydukes. Hermione ordered two glass of Butterbeer. "What's in there?" Ron asked. "Sugar quill," Ginny answered.  
  
"Do you have Blood-flavored lolly-pops?" Ron asked. Ginny raised her eyebrow, "nnoo," she answered  
  
"Yum! Blood-flavored lolly-pops!" Hermione said licking her lips. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "You both have gone mad!" Ginny said, "You haven't got bitten by a vampire, have you?" Ginny checked Hermione and Ron's necked and there were no vampire bites what so ever.  
  
"No, we are just... happy!" Ron smiled. Hermione played along while Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.  
  
Hermione went off to get another butterberr and Ron went along. "I think they got a thing for each other," Harry whispered trying to avoid Ron and Hermione who were talking to each other.  
  
"Ron does," Ginny, said normally that made Harry jumped from his seat. "He... he does?" Harry said trying not to laugh and Ginny nodded her head. Harry couldn't hold it and he burst out laughing. Ginny glared at Harry. "What are you laughing about? I don't find that funny," Ginny said crossing her arms. Harry couldn't speak at all, he kept on laughing.  
  
"Oh... hotnig," Harry said taking his breath. Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What did you just said? Hot thing? Who??" She said anxiously.  
  
"Oh... did I say that?" Harry said, still laughing his heads off, "I said nothing, I'm sorry, Ginny, I just find it funny, Ron likes Hermione thing, that's just hilarious, they drop nuclear drop to each others faces every chance they got... but Ron got a thing for Hermione... that's just too funny!"  
  
"What's nuclear bomb?" said Ginny, clueless-ly.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." Harry said, still laughing, "how do you know that Ron likes her?"  
  
"He told me of course," Ginny answered, "just this morning actually, I accept it calm and cool. And why are you laughing? I didn't see Ron, Percy or even Fred and George laughing at me when I said I liked you!" Ginny had the look of anger in her eyes.  
  
"Err... hey, why are they taking so long?" Harry said, changing the subject. Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust, "Men," she murmured.  
  
Ginny and Harry waited for another fifteen minutes until Ron and Hermione was laughing together like mad. "Argh hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Hermione laughed. Ginny's eyes widened while Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with surprised expression.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Harry asked, "better yet, what have you two been eating?"  
  
"Hahahahahaha, Butterbeers," Ron answered, laughing like mad.  
  
"Err... How many Butterbeers have you had, exactly?" Ginny said, her eyes still wide.  
  
"Er... a lot!" Hermione answered, her forehead sweating because she was laughing too much. Ginny moved her head towards Harry.  
  
"Butterbeer... they don't make people go drunk, Harry," she whispered looking at Hermione, who's suddenly hugging Ron and laughing (lol, ain't that romantic?) "But they said a lot," Harry whispered back. Ginny looked at Harry and she mouthed, "OK"  
  
"I think we should bring them back to Hogwarts though," Ginny said, "They seem like they need to have some sleep."  
  
"You know, Her-my-nee," Ron laughed, "I used to sleep with a huge teddy bear... and sometimes I still do."  
  
Hermione, who was laughing suddenly stopped, "You sleep with a what, sorry?!" Hermione said, seriously. Harry and Ginny jumped from their seats, both very shock about how Hermione came to her senses in such a short time. Ron looked at Hermione and stopped laughing, "You're not drunk?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms. "Darn," Ron said quietly. "Ron," Hermione said, with little anger in her voice," I can't believe you still sleep with a teddy bear!! You are fifteen years old, you are growing up and you're old! You can't happen to be sleeping with a Teddy Bear!"  
  
"I bet Ron was joking," Ginny said, defending her older brother," I usually check on him every night back at home after he went to sleep, I never seen him hugging a teddy bear... I didn't even seen him having a teddy in his room."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny then to Harry. "OK, I think we must be off now," Hermione said and turned around, "And, Ron... you know that Butterbeer don't make people drunk, they just make you go hyperactive, I can't believe you tricked me!" and she went off with anger and with Harry on her tail. "Thanks, Ginny," Ron whispered, "Thanks for not telling her about Mister Snuggles" 


	3. Did Ron just sang?

Hermione woke up the next morning. It seems to be a dull Sunday. She was dressed fifteen minutes later. She went down the girl's staircase and opened the door to the common room. Hermione gasped and closed her mouth. "Ron," Hermione gasped, "are you wearing a dress?"  
  
Standing in front of her was Ron... and he was wearing a dress. There was no one else in the room, except Harry and Ginny behind Ron. "I'm sorry about yesterday," Ron said, now on his knees. Ron took something out from the pocket of his dress and it was a rose. Ron cleared his throat and started to sing, "[I]I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid, tell me, Princess, now when did you last your heart decide, I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over side ways and under, on a magic carpet ride-"  
  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "what is all this? Why... you know you have a hideous voice-whoops-did I say that out loud?"  
  
Ron stood up in front of Hermione. "Ginny, she told me about how to cheer you up," Ron started, "especially when a guy hurts your feelings... and she told me this morning and... I was FORCED to wear her dress." At this moment, Ginny and Harry were sniggering behind them.  
  
"She did?" Hermione said curiously, "Er... when did I said that I want a guy to cheer me up, Ginny?" At this point, Harry and Ginny started to laugh and laugh and laugh even harder.  
  
"Good Lord, don't tell me you tricked me!" Ron said angrily looking at them. They laughed even harder. Ron and Hermione just looked at them. "I think they are the ones who have one too many Butterbeers," Hermione whispered. "Uh-huh," Ron replied.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. "Your eyes... it's so... nice... much better than Krum... and even Harry," Hermione smiled. "Your eyes... they are... you don't wear glasses," Ron said, trying to be creative. Hermione started to giggle, and before you know it... they snogged each other!  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped laughing. "I told you it would work," Ginny smiled, and Harry smiled back. Ron and Hermione break up their kiss after a few seconds, "I love your lips," said Ron.  
  
"I love yours," Hermione replied, "They are very... lippy like"  
  
"They are so made for each other," Ginny sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go outside, Hermione my sweet," said Ron, "Let us watch the beautiful Hogwarts lake and... Rewind our memory there."  
  
"Yes, let us," Hermione smiled. The two of them walked to the portrait hole.  
  
"RON!" Ginny shouted, "You're wearing my dres-"  
  
The sound of laughing stormed in the common room, "Never mind," Ginny said quietly, "You think he realize he's still wearing a dress, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Of course he did," he replied, "want to play some Wizard chess?" Ginny nodded and they went over the table, "I'm going to beat you!" Harry said.  
  
"OK, who ever loose will have to wear a dress"  
  
Ron and Hermione went to the lake and Ron changed his clothes as he was being the laughing stock (of course with magic, who in the right mind will not do it with magic?) and they both went to the Hogwarts Lake and had some nice 30 minutes because the Weasley Twins disturbed them. 


End file.
